Идиоты:swaggering
Джон Беннетт - Наука Идиотизма Мне кажется, что можно разделить Идиотов группами по три. Первый Идиот каждой триады представляет внутренний вид. Второй, внешние проявления и третий, результат конфликта между обоими. Это означало бы, что есть некая аналогия между Идиотами, которые занимают то же место в каждой триаде. Так: Архи Идиот, Скользкий Идиот, Зигзагообразный Идиот и Самодовольный Идиот показали бы различные этапы в осуществление некого внешнего вида человеческого опыта. Четвертая серия триад начинается с Просвещенного Идиота, конечного пункта дороги знания, за пределами которого невозможно действовать без бытия. Это правильно, что г.Гурджиев задумал больше одной формы – может быть семь – подъема по шкале Идиотов. Одна просто воображаемая. Идиот не меняется, ни в каком реальном смысле, но в нем все больше растет уверенность, что он продвигается. Такой Идиот может достигнуть в своем воображении, любого этапа. Очень вероятно, что он превратится в Самодовольного Идиота, убежденного в том, что у него есть что-то, что отличает его от всех остальных. Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" Под "хвастливым" - повышающим себе цену - Гурджиев, скорее всего, понимал гордость, которая может переполнить человека, если он достиг такого уровня развития. На этом уровне вы создали новую картину мира. Проблема в том, что вы легко потеряли из виду взаимосвязь вещей. Гурджиев использовал изображение павлина в качестве примера. "Одна из многих особенностей психики этой странной птицы, состоит в том что павлин, почему я не знаю, считает, что ему всегда необходимо хвастовство, и поэтому часто ни с того ни с сего раздувает себя. Даже когда никто не смотрит на него, он хорохорится и раздувается, хотя в этом случае он это делает исключительно из-за его собственной фантазией и глупых мечтаний ". Почему Гурджиев определил место хвастовства или самодовольства на этом высоком уровне лестницы? Как павлин вы открываете свои красивые перья, чтобы показать свое очарование. Этот Идиот может делать так, потому что он далеко прошел по пути. У него есть видения и он способен видеть красоту мироздания. Но, как павлин, он любит красоваться, демонстрируя уровень своего бытия каждому, кто будет слушать или смотреть. В некотором смысле, этот Идиот является аналогом Просветленному Идиоту, потому что он преодолел свою слепоту и свои сомнения, но достиг стадии, которая находится за стагнацией Просветленного Идиота. Он должен понимать, что его эго является препятствием для достижения реального прогресса. Хвастливый Идиот, как "гуру", застрявший на полпути. Он собирает учеников, как и другие люди собирают марки, и он провозглашает мудрость, к пониманию которой он на самом деле не пришел. Если Хвастливый Идиот с сожалением понимает, что он занял место, которое он не может занимать на самом деле, у него есть шанс вырваться из тюрьмы своего тщеславия и мании величия. Ему, скорее всего, придется также спуститься на уровень Обыкновенного Идиота, чтобы вновь переживать жизнь просто. Хотя он работал над своим бытием, имеет определенную силу характера и умеет руководить людьми, он отождествляется со своим величием. ... Положительный аспект: этот Идиот полон Гордости и Тщеславия, но в то же время, обладает развитым чувством самооценки. Если он сможет увидеть свои слабости, он может сгореть через них и восстать как феникс из пепла, чтобы стать Раскаивающимся Идиотом. Отрицательный аспект: он ведет себя, как павлин. Его Тщеславие находится под контролем, и он не думает, что он находится в плохом положении, или что он нуждается в помощи. Это чувство может даже привести его к отрицанию силы благодати, которая единственно является тем, что в силах помочь ему пройти через критический следующий этап в его развитии. Он видит свое хвастовство и энтузиазм, как силу, и таким образом заблокирован от того, чтобы наконец-то быть свободным от своего эго. Diaries of J.G. Bennett and Elizabeth Bennett "Idiots in Paris" September 5th Later he rather implied, as he did when she (Scylla, newly arrived) was here before, that she is a Swaggering Idiot, but she herself chose Compassionate September 14th One day Scylla asked if she could change her Idiot, but G said no — or at least, no unless she is prepared to "pay his spend for one day." In order to find out how much that is, she must ask his secretary, etc. But he has twice given her clear indications that she is Swaggering Idiot. Remembering the two occasions on which he said this, and remembering the whole scene when she asked if she could change, I am able to see something new. If she had said, "I want to change to Swaggering Idiot" instead of saying, "Please may I change my Idiot" the whole outcome would have been different. Категория:идиоты